The invention described in this document relates generally to vehicles and particularly to vacuum systems that can be installed as a stock component or an aftermarket component of a vehicle such as an automobile.
Many automobiles, including minivans, are designed for transporting active families or groups, such as members of athletic teams. Other automobiles, including SUV's, are designed for rugged use. Although all types of automobiles are prone to become dirty, some automobiles are particularly prone to collecting dirt or debris in the cabin. An internally-mounted vacuum system could make it easier for vehicle owners to keep their vehicles clean.
There are many challenges to creating such a system. For example, the components, including the ducting, must be arranged to fit within a relatively tight space. Also, traditional vacuum cleaners are plugged into conventional AC outlets (which automobiles do not have), so power supply is an open question. Further, internal mounting of a vacuum presents unresolved challenges in arranging the components so that the dirt and debris—once collected—can be easily removed.